The Welcoming
With a new companion aboard the TARDIS, Guy decides it is time to assist the Ebbulient Zautrino in one of the most harrowing experiences a new companion can go through - selecting a bedroom. However, the room Zautrino selects contains far more secrets than are at first apparent to the former swordsman of Queen Barria. Before long, a mysterious voice is taunting Zautrino, striking at his very honour. Where does this voice come from? What is it trying to tell Zautrino? And what important secret is it not revealing to him? As Zautrino hears more, he is soon unable to tell fact from fiction... Crew Photographer and Editor: Witold Tietze. Art Director: Kathryn Fallon. Zautrino's Costume: Jacob Aldridge. Musical Score: Michael Sadler. Assistant Director / Stand-In: Scott Marshall. Special Thanks: Yestin Hughes for the Samuari Sword & Gareth Preston and Matthew Kopelke for Sound Design Elements. Executive Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Producer & Director: Witold Tietze. Downloads Soundtrack #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue Plot Episode endings #Guy and Zautrino leave the room Zautrino has chosen as his own, as Guy tells Zautrino a story about when he faced a 'dinosaur'. Additional credited cast The TARDIS Consciousness (Matthew Kopelke). 01 Up From The Mud.jpg|Up from the mud 02 That Bird Got Me Right In The Eye.jpg|That bird got me right in the eye! 03 A Psychic Attack Turned Physical.jpg|A psychic attack turned physical 04 I Survived My First Stunt With Only 50% Brain Damage.jpg|I survived my first stunt with only 50% brain damage! 05 That Director's Got A Terrific Right Hook.jpg|That Director's got a terrific right hook! 06 Safety With Live Weapons Was Paramount On Location.jpg|Safety with live weapons was paramount on location... 07 An Unlocatable Foe.jpg|An unlocatable foe 08 Visions Of Death.jpg|Visions of death 09 Facing The Enemy (1).jpg|Facing the Enemy 1 10 Facing The Enemy (2).jpg|Facing the Enemy 2 11 I Know It's In Here Somewhere.jpg|I know it's here somewhere! 12 Zautrino In Solemn Meditation.jpg|Zautrino in solemn meditation 13 Companions Unite.jpg|Companions unite! 14 Meditating Over the Director's Latest Demand.jpg|Meditating over the Director's latest demand 15 Guy Anwar, Pensive Time Traveller.jpg| Guy Anwar - Pensive Time Traveller 16 A Difficult Decision (1).jpg|A Difficult Decision 1 17 A Difficult Decision (2).jpg|A Difficult Decision 2 18 Fancy A Dip In The Six-Dimensional Spa Bath.jpg|Fancy a dip in the six-dimensional spa bath? 19 Guy and Zautrino - Heroic Pose.jpg|Guy & Zautrino - Heroic Pose 20 The Second Smallest Room In The House.jpg|The second smallest room in the house 21 Less Than Elegant Decor.jpg|Less than elegant decor 22 This Velour Is Exquisite.jpg|This velour is exquisite 23 So That's How The Watcher Arc Ends.jpg|So THAT'S how the Watcher arc ends! Popular myths Things to watch out for... *When Zautrino attacks the bookcase in his TARDIS quarters, a number of well-known science fiction novels drop to the floor. Can you spot them all? *The tome Guy leafs through at one point is a volume from an omnibus reprint of the Strand editions of the Sherlock Holmes stories. *Zautrino wears two ties: one around his neck, and the other as a belt. Things you probably never knew... *Jacob Aldridge's "death" scene was warmly received on location by a group of passing children, who thoroughly enjoyed his impassioned performance. So committed was Aldridge to the scene that he genuinely slammed his face against the rough ground and caused himself some genuine discomfort. *The sounds of battle during Zautrino's emergence from the sandy creek saw the first overt use of directional stereo effects in a BTR film. Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Doctor Who